Little Red Riding Country
by Midnight shadow43
Summary: What if instead of a little girl, there was a country? And instead of a big bad wolf, there were 4 wolf like humans? This is my first hetalia fanfic! YAY! :D Pairing: Sufin and maybe DenNor Rated T for furture lemons.


Prologue

Once pone a time, there was once a small village near one of the greatest forest in the country. In that village there was a small house where a 10-year-old boy lives. His name is Tino Väinämöinen. His hair is blonde, his eyes are a cute chocolate-brown, and his smile is absolutely adorable. Tino loves to read books. One of his favorite books was about a girl called little red riding hood. He wished he could be like her. Well minus the "girl" part.

"Tino, come here!" His mom called from the living room called. Tino quickly put down the book he was reading and ran to his mother. "What is it mama?" He asked. "Close you eyes!" She said cheerfully. Tino closed his eyes and waited for a response. "Now… Open them!" His mother said. Tino opened eyes and screeched in excitement. In his mom's hands, there was a new red cloak that matched Little Red's! "Quick, quick! Put it on!" She said. Tino put on the red cloak that went down to his heels and spun around modeling it while his mom watched. "Thank you! Thank you mama! Now I'm like the girl in my story!" His mama smiled happily as she watched her son run around the room. "I've got to show grandma! Can I?" He asked hopefully. Tino's mama looked a bit scared when he asked that. His grandmother lives deep into the woods that means that he could get lost but she knew that there was a path that leads directly to the log cabin. "Okay, but be back by sun down." She murmured. Tino nodded as a yes and bolted to the door. "And stay on the path!" She called.

While he was making his way to the log cabin he saw many blooming flowers and he decided to pick some for his grandma. "Oh boy! Grandma will love this one!" he said as he picked up a marigold. Tino ran around in the field wondering which one grandma would like the best unaware of the two creatures watching him behind a tree. "Hey, Mathias. What is that thing doing?" The one with blonde hair said. "I think it is talking to the flowers Lukas." The other creature with blonde hair said. Lukas and Mathias looked at the boy playing and jumping in the field. "Come on, Berwald and Emil are waiting for us back at camp." And with that the creatures left the boy alone.

Tino was so busy playing around that he didn't even notice that the sky changed from blue to orange. "Wow, time flies!" He said to himself. Tino quickly tried to find the path but it was too dark. Terrified and lost in the dark, the little boy wrapped himself in his cloak and began to cry silently. "Hey." A voice low called. Tino looked up and gasped. The man who stood before him was tall with blonde hair, blue eyes hidden behind gray glasses, and he had peachy skin. This thing creature looked like a human but he had a pair of blonde dog-ears and a yellow tail that was swishing around tiredly and he had an intimidating look. "W-what?" Tino said choking on his tears. "What are ya doing out here? It's dark." The creature murmured. "I...I..." Tino gripped onto his cloak and began crying louder. "Shh…. Don't cry. Just tell me, what's your name." The creature murmured. Tino stopped crying and looked up at the man dog thing. "Tino...*sniff* Tino Väinämöinen..." The little boy sniffled. "My name is Berwald. Lets get you home." Berwald grunted. "H-hey! What are you doing?" Tino yelled as Berwald threw the boy over his shoulder like a caveman. "Please don't carry me like this!" Tino struggled trying to free himself from Berwald's iron grip but failed. "Do you want me to drop you?" Berwald hissed. Tino stopped complaining and kept quiet while Berwald continued carrying him down the path. Berwald stopped walking after a while and put the little boy down. "Is this your village?" Tino quickly nodded. "Thank you Berwald." He said. Berwald bended down and put his chapped lips on Tino's soft lips. Before Tino had time to react, Berwald disappeared into thin air.


End file.
